


Molto Bene Molto Male

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [5]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Forensic scientist!Ermal, M/M, alternative universe - Criminal, inspector!Fabrizio, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 5 - GhiaccioFandom: Festival di Sanremo RPFShip: MetamoroMissing moment della fic Che sia fatta Pace. Fabrizio ha una colluttazione con un sospettato e al dottor Meta tocca il compito di curare le sue ferite.Dal testo:"-Che hai combinato all'occhio?! - Quello fu il benvenuto che ricevette l'ispettore Mobrici appena varcò la soglia dell'ufficio del Dottor Meta.-Ho arrestato una gang de ragazzini e uno di quelli mi ha regalato questo. - Disse, indicando l'occhio ormai gonfio. - Mi hanno ordinato di farmi vedere da un dottore… -"
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Molto Bene Molto Male

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è una missing moment della mia long Metamoro Che sia fatta Pace che trovate sul mio profilo ao3

\- Aò fermi polizia! - Urlò l'ispettore, partendo all'inseguimento del sospettato per le vie di Trastevere. Erano sulle tracce di una piccola gang di ragazzini che si divertivano a rapinare negozi. Per Fabrizio e la sua squadra non era stato facile identificarli, dato che sceglievano sempre piccoli negozi sprovvisti di telecamere. L'ispettore aveva esaminato centinaia di filmati delle telecamere esterne della zona per incastrarli. Adesso lui, Nicolò e gli agenti Berti e Toffoli erano all'inseguimento dei quattro ragazzini, che stavano tentando la fuga a piedi.

\- Dividiamoci, uno a testa, muoviamoci. - Ordinò ai suoi sottoposti, correndo dietro a quello che sembrava il più grande del gruppo e forse la mente di quei colpi. Il ragazzino era veloce e anche piuttosto abile. Più di una volta ha rischiato di perderlo di vista. Per sua grande fortuna, e per sfortuna del ragazzino, Fabrizio era riuscito ad avvicinarsi e ad atterrarlo. Quella che ne seguì fu una colluttazione in cui il ragazzino cercava con tutte le sue forze di divincolarsi dalla presa dell'uomo. Cosa che gli riuscì grazie anche al pugno in faccia che era riuscito a sferrare contro l'ispettore. Fabrizio aveva lasciato subito la presa, ed il sospettato ne aveva approfittato per fuggire. Per sua sfortuna però, L'agente Toffoli spuntò da un vicolo laterale, atterrandolo.

\- Ispettore le manette presto. - Disse la donna, cercando con tutto il suo peso di mantenere il ragazzo steso a terra. Fabrizio, ancora un po' confuso per colpa del colpo subito, corse in aiuto dell'agente e le porse le sue manette.

\- Avevo detto uno a testa Toffoli. - Disse Fabrizio, quando ormai il sospettato era immobilizzato a dovere. L'ispettore si sporse a guardare dentro il vicolo da dove era spuntata l'agente, trovando un altro dei sospettati immobilizzato.

\- L'ho visto fuggire e ho aiutato ispettore. - Disse la donna, togliendosi un po' di polvere dalla divisa.

Fabrizio le sorrise orgoglioso.

\- E ha fatto bene. Portamoli in centrale va. -

***

\- E anche oggi l'ispettore Mobrici ha risolto brillantemente un caso. - Ad accogliere i quattro poliziotti in centrale fu la voce del commissario Domenicone. -Ti hanno conciato per le feste, eh Ispettore? - Concluse, dopo essersi avvicinato e aver notato in che condizioni era ridotto il viso di Fabrizio. Ed infatti nel viaggio di ritorno il moro aveva notato l'occhio destro gonfiarsi e lo aggiunse ai numerosissimi regalini che i sospettati gli donavano durante i loro arresti.

\- Volevamo portarlo al pronto soccorso ma non ha voluto commissario. - Disse l'integerrimo Berti, la schiena dritta e in posa di saluto militare. Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Berti sei il solito esagerato, è soltanto un occhio nero. - Cercò di minimizzare l'ispettore, la sua ansia verso gli ospedali che cresceva anche solo al pensiero di doverci entrare.

\- Potrà anche esser troppo zelante, ma l'agente Berti ha ragione. - Cominciò il commissario, facendo cenno agli altri di lasciarli soli. - Almeno fatti vedere da un dottore Fabrizio, per sincerarti che tutto questo gonfiore sia normale. E non discutere, te lo ordino. - Disse infine l'uomo, allontanandosi e lasciandolo solo all'ingresso del commissariato.

Fabrizio non poté far altro che sospirare pesantemente.

\- E va bene. Mi farò vedere da un dottore… - Sussurrò tra sé e sé, dirigendosi a passo pesante verso il laboratorio.

***

\- Che hai combinato all'occhio?! - Quello fu il benvenuto che ricevette l'ispettore Mobrici appena varcò la soglia dell'ufficio del Dottor Meta.

\- Ho arrestato una gang de ragazzini e uno di quelli mi ha regalato questo. - Disse, indicando l'occhio ormai gonfio. - Mi hanno ordinato di farmi vedere da un dottore… -

Ermal alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Ispettore per essere un mio paziente dovrebbe essere morto, e nudo in una delle celle frigorifere. - Disse, indicando la sala delle autopsie.

\- Sul morto nun ce posso fà niente… - Cominciò avvicinandosi all'altro e poggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi. - …ma sul nudo… posso lavorarci. - Concluse, avvicinandosi per un bacio.

Non incontrò le labbra del dottore ma la fredda cartelletta che aveva in mano.

\- Sei un cretino. - Disse allontanandolo con la stessa cartelletta.

\- Che fa dottore, mi dà del tu? - Scherzò l'ispettore che, con un gesto fluido, tolse quella cartelletta dalle mani del più giovane.

Ermal sospirò con il naso, sorridendogli.

\- Vieni qui. Fammi vedere meglio dove ti ha colpito. - Disse lasciando che l'altro si avvicinasse. Ermal esaminò attentamente l'occhio di Fabrizio, trovandolo già leggermente gonfio e giallo. Il livido non gliel'avrebbe tolto nessuno. Fabrizio nel mentre si faceva visitare pazientemente, le sue mani che carezzavano lievi la vita dell'altro.

Per quanto avesse passato tutta la sua vita ad evitare medici e ospedali, si ritrovava ad uscire con un medico.

Medico legale certo, ma pur sempre un medico.

\- Non è molto grave ma dobbiamo intervenire immediatamente per evitare che si gonfi ancora. - Disse, prima di sgusciare via dalla sua presa e uscire dall'ufficio.

Fabrizio sospirò dal naso e si sedette sulla scrivania di Ermal, tamburellando le dita sul legno.

Il dottore tornò poco dopo e, senza chiedere niente, appoggiò sull'occhio gonfio del moro un sacchetto di ghiaccio. Il contatto del freddo sulla sua pelle fu dapprima doloroso e Fabrizio saltò e inspirò velocemente tra i denti.

Ma con il passare dei secondi, quel freddo diede sollievo al suo gonfiore e intorpidimento.

\- Grazie. - Sussurrò, poggiando la sua mano su quella di Ermal, che reggeva il ghiaccio.

\- Perché non hai voluto ti portassero in ospedale? - Domandò all'improvviso il dottore, guardandolo nell'unico occhio che adesso vedeva. Fabrizio sentì una punta di vergogna nel rispondere a quella domanda. Non lo raccontava in giro, gli unici che lo sapevano erano i suoi fidati amici e la sua famiglia. Per il resto del mondo lui era l'Ispettore Mobrici, quello che non aveva paura di niente.

O quasi.

Ma sentiva di potersi confidare con l'uomo di fronte a sé, perché non lo avrebbe giudicato e avrebbe capito.

Inspirò profondamente, prima di parlare. - Nun me piacciono gli ospedali. Me mettono ansia. Me mette ansia tutto quello che riguarda a salute… come se dice… sò tipo… -

\- Ipocondriaco? - Lo aiutò il dottore.

\- Quello appunto. -

Ermal alzò le spalle, sorridendogli.

\- Tutti noi abbiamo delle paure e delle ansie. - Cominciò Ermal, con tono dolce. - Ti rende umano questo Fabrizio. - La sua voce era calma e la sua mano destra gli massaggiava con movimenti circolari la coscia.

Fabrizio a quel tocco si rilassò immediatamente. Chiuse l'occhio sano, abbandonandosi a quelle carezze. Fu allora che sentì le labbra dell'altro sulle sue. Si baciarono lentamente, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo. Si staccarono dopo qualche minuto e il dottore alzò il ghiaccio dall'occhio destro di Fabrizio.

\- A sgonfiarsi si è sgonfiato, ma aspettati un bel occhio nero tra qualche ora. - Disse, lasciandogli il mano il sacchetto.

Fabrizio lo riportò all'occhio, ritrovando sollievo. Il dottore nel frattempo, aveva sfilato la maglia del moro dai pantaloni e le sue mani adesso carezzavano i muscoli dell'addome. Una scarica elettrica attraversò la schiena di Fabrizio, quando le labbra di Ermal si posarono lascive sul suo collo.

\- Che stai a fa? - Riuscì a dire, abbassando il ghiaccio dall'occhio per vederlo meglio.

\- Mantieni il ghiaccio sull'occhio. - Ordinò Ermal, in un tono autoritario che lo eccitò non poco. - Se lo togli mi fermo. - Quelle ultime parole le sussurrò appena, per poi mordere lievemente il lobo dell'ispettore. Fabrizio si morse il labbro a quelle carezze, lasciandolo fare.


End file.
